


I Got Bored During Studying, so I Wrote a Short Thing.

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, christa ur mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa's a lil' shit. Ymir doesn't like running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Bored During Studying, so I Wrote a Short Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this about three months ago on the-goddess-and-the-titan.tumblr.com, Carlee's (rosesandcinnamon) and my Yumikuri blog. I don't know why I never posted it on here...  
> Anyways, it's just a short little drabble that I wrote when I didn't want to do math.

     A small, gray Nokia cell phone buzzed loudly on Ymir’s side table, effectively rousing her from the place in between sleeping and waking. She languidly reached out a long arm and grasped the phone, bringing it to her ear. A sleepy, “hello?” departed from her lips and her question was met with a breathy, “Ymir!”

     Ymir sat bolt upright in her bed as she uttered, “Christa? Babe are you okay?” She was already throwing on a pair of sweatpants as fast as humanly possible and slipping into her track shoes. 

     "Ymir, I- huff- I need you to… Come outside now." 

     The brunette immediately rushed out her front door, not even bothering to lock the door or grab a coat, braving the fiercely cold and windy climate the early morning had brought. 

     "Hon, where are you?" she questioned, voice full of worry. 

     "Here!" came Christa’s loud shout from behind her. 

     Ymir jumped two feet in the air and dropped her phone. “God damn it, Christa!” she yelled, “Don’t do that to me! Are you okay? What’s going on?” 

     Christa just smiled and hung up her phone, pocketing it as she did. She reached out and grabbed Ymir’s wrist to drag her along. 

     "I woke up late, but now you’re going to come running with me," she chirped. 

     Ymir let out a massive sigh, shook her head, and resigned herself to her fate. 


End file.
